Vientos de Guerra
by La Dama de las Estrellas
Summary: Secret Santa para Elyon-Delannoy. Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro. No yaoi. Una guerra en ciernes, dos hermanos, demasiadas palabras nunca dichas, una despedida...


Actividad del Secret Santa para " _Elyon-Delannoy_". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.

-X-

**VIENTOS DE GUERRA**

A pesar del incesante sonido de la lluvia, del estruendo provocado por los continuos truenos que surcaban el firmamento y de sus propios pasos metálicos, el Tercer Templo estaba sumido en el más profundo de los silencios.

Una ráfaga de aire alborotó su melena cuando descendió el último escalón que lo separaba del gran salón de batallas. Mantuvo la vista al frente, con el ceño sutilmente fruncido y con una expresión de seriedad extraña en él. Sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con una determinación impresionante y un deje de emoción, previo a la batalla, que incluso a él le resultaba difícil de contener.

Le echó un vistazo a la enorme estancia que se abría al frente. A pesar de la penumbra que parecía invadir todo el Templo, podía distinguir a la perfección cada uno de los detalles que hacían de aquella Casa una autentica belleza.

Cuando vislumbró la silueta de su hermano, dándole la espalda metros más allá, se sopló el flequillo casi por reflejo y no pudo evitar sonreír sutilmente al darse cuenta de ello. Probablemente, aquel era el único gesto que podía delatar alguna emoción similar al nerviosismo, o al cansancio y hastío, tanto en el rostro de Saga como en el suyo propio. Una mueca idéntica en ambos.

Sin embargo, lo más curioso de todo no era que de pronto hubiera encontrado fascinante aquel dato insignificante; sino que se había dado cuenta, que por primera vez en su vida encontraba el Templo de Géminis como un rincón hermoso y pacífico en medio de todo el caos del mundo al que protegían.

Nunca antes aquel lugar le había evocado tales emociones. O quizá sí, pero había sido hacía tanto tiempo, cuando ni siquiera comprendían el significado de portar la Tercera Armadura… que ya lo había olvidado por completo. La mayor parte de los años que había pasado en Géminis, habían sido tiempos de competencia extrema, de risas cómplices opacadas por los gritos y los reproches. Había sido un campo de batalla en medio del nido de paz que era el Santuario para el resto del mundo.

Habían derramado sangre, sudor y lágrimas en aquella sala.

Echó aquel pensamiento a un lado, consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado todo, y se acercó, lentamente, hasta quedar a pocos pasos de su hermano. Saga no se había movido un solo milímetro, pero Kanon estaba plenamente seguro de que su gemelo sabía exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Lo contempló callado unos segundos más. Desde donde estaba podía verlo prácticamente de perfil, y por un momento, no encontró diferencia alguna entre él y cualquiera de las regias estatuas de los grandes héroes que se esparcían por el Santuario y toda la vieja Hélade.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza. Las diferencias físicas entre ambos eran prácticamente nulas: una cicatriz apenas visible sobre la ceja izquierda de Saga, su cabello sutilmente más oscuro, y el hecho de que Kanon era un par de centímetros más alto. Pero muy pocos repararían en tales detalles. Por tanto, el menor sabía, que de no ser por aquella apariencia majestuosa que lucía su hermano, aún hoy sería difícil distinguir quién era quién. A menudo, solía preguntarse si él mismo lucía así. Y no porque su propia presencia no resultara igual de intimidante, sino porque había algo en Saga que le hacía diferente al resto de los mortales. Su expresión siempre seria, infundía un respeto sorprendente, aunque la mayor parte de las veces se extrañaba una sonrisa relajada en aquel rostro de masculinas y bellas facciones.

Kanon suponía que era aquella la principal diferencia entre uno y otro: la sonrisa burlona. Solamente con pensarlo, sus labios se curvaron sutilmente.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo la viste por primera vez? –dio un suave respingo, sorprendido de que su hermano hubiera roto el silencio de improviso. Frunció el ceño y lo observó aún con más curiosidad. Los ojos verdes de Saga permanecían fijos en la silueta brillante y cálida de su armadura, ensamblada en su forma original; apenas a un metro de él.

-¿A Géminis? –El mayor asintió lentamente, y Kanon se encontró reflexionando, mirando el ropaje sagrado con el mismo interés y solemnidad que su gemelo.

-No me refiero a la primera vez que vimos a nuestro maestro luciéndola en el Santuario… -Kanon lo miró a la cara, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería entonces.- Me refiero a la primera vez en que la _viste_. La primera vez que reparaste en lo absolutamente hermosa que es y la primera vez en que supiste que querías proclamarla tuya… que _debía_ ser tuya.

-Pues… -el menor se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuesta. Saga no lo dejó terminar.

-Yo si lo recuerdo. –Hizo una pausa y esbozó un gesto que podía haberse confundido con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Fue en el coliseo. –Por un momento, Kanon se sintió incapaz de retirar la atención de su hermano. La suavidad con la que hablaba resultaba simplemente hechizante.- El maestro utilizó la Otra Dimensión allí mismo, dejando aterrado a la mitad del Santuario en el proceso… -una sutil risa escapó de su garganta.- Aioros estaba con nosotros en aquel momento, igual de asustado e impresionado que nosotros dos. Pero cuando el vacio se abrió tras el maestro y todo comenzó a desparecer a medida que su cosmos se expandía… no pude desviar la vista a otro lado. La armadura brillaba de tal manera en medio de la oscuridad más absoluta que… -Saga se encogió sutilmente de hombros.- Solamente supe que quería que fuera mía…

Kanon apenas alcanzó a escuchar las últimas palabras, pues fueron pronunciadas en un murmulló apenas audible. De alguna manera, sentía que su hermano se avergonzaba de haber tenido tan claro desde aquel momento que sería el Santo de Géminis, aunque aquello significara imponerse por la fuerza a su hermano menor.

-Yo también lo sabía. –Saga lo miró de soslayo por primera vez y ambos permanecieron unos largos segundos en silencio.- El problema es que nunca fui capaz de aceptarlo.

-No tenías porque hacerlo, tenías las mismas opciones que yo…

-¿En serio crees eso? –Dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, que se borró rápidamente al contemplar la mirada eternamente triste de su hermano.- Viéndolo ahora, desde otro punto de vista, creo que el viejo se esforzó con todas sus fuerzas porque tuviéramos las mismas oportunidades. –Sonrió para sus adentros cuando notó el mohín de disgusto al referirse a Shion como "el viejo".- Hizo todo lo posible porque ambos escogiéramos nuestro camino, a diferencia de lo que ocurrió en otras generaciones. Y lo hicimos. Tú escogiste el sendero que conducía a la armadura, a este Templo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo escogí entorpecer todo lo posible tu camino. –se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de su mano intento quitarle hierro al asunto. La expresión disimuladamente sorprendida de su hermano ante su sinceridad, le resultó terriblemente cómica.- Lo hice bastante bien si me preguntas. Si no hubiera sido una auténtica molestia para ti, te aseguro que con la única y angelical compañía de Aioros no serías ni la mitad de impresionante de lo que eres.

Saga rió y por primera vez desde que iniciaran aquella conversación, volteó para mirar de frente a su hermano que, embestido en la escama del Dragón Marino, lucía aquella expresión relajada y sonriente que tanto le había irritado desde que tenía memoria. La cuestión era que, aunque en realidad no fuera así, daba la impresión de que Kanon siempre tomaba las cosas a la ligera. Eso le convertía en su polo opuesto. Y no por ello, la imagen que tenía frente a él resultaba menos impresionante y extraña.

-La armadura quedó en un segundo plano para mí. Por un lado, conseguirla suponía imponerme sobre ti y te aseguro que nada iba a provocarme tanto placer como aquello. Tú eras… -se encogió de hombros una vez más.- Eras un mocoso odiosamente adorable. Aunque luchaste con todas tus fuerzas por lograr esa armadura, en realidad buscabas algo más. –Saga inclinó el rostro con curiosidad.- Buscabas la aprobación de Shion, querías que estuviera orgulloso. –El mayor de los gemelos guardó silencio ante la verdad de las palabras.- Aquello siempre me resultó terriblemente irritante. O mejor dicho, siempre no. Al principio, yo era igual que tú. Pero a medida que crecimos… Descubrí que ser un Santo Dorado implicaba dar mi vida por una causa en la que ni siquiera estaba seguro de creer, una causa que me habían impuesto y que no terminaba de comprender. Debía dar mi fidelidad ciega a alguien que no era yo. Eso no iba conmigo… Ya sabes cómo soy. –Saga asintió porque, en efecto, sabía que su hermano era como un animal salvaje, que moriría si tuviera que atenerse a unas reglas que para él serían una jaula.- Odiaba que tú estuvieras dispuesto a hacer tal cosa. Odiaba que hubieras crecido tan rápido. Eras un mocosito al que todo el mundo adoraba porque había resultado ser, además de un excelente aprendiz, estúpidamente dócil. Nunca hacías nada de manera espontanea, siempre pensabas dos veces las cosas. Analizabas las consecuencias. Nunca te permitías un error, y si caías en uno… simplemente te odiabas a ti mismo. –Por un momento, Kanon se sorprendió de la atención con la que su hermano lo escuchaba.- Cuando me di cuenta de todo eso, comprendí que a diferencia de ti, yo anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas ganar cuanto poder me fuera posible por el mero hecho de ser _más_ poderoso que los demás. Tú querías salvar al mundo. Llegó un momento en que ni siquiera me importaban los medios para conseguirlo… Creo que te diste cuenta. –Las últimas palabras fueron más un susurró que otra cosa.

Saga había vuelto a fijar su mirada en la armadura, mientras la yema de sus dedos acariciaba con un mimo inusitado el contorno de su casco. Kanon suspiró. No tenía la menor idea de por qué estaban hablando de algo así en un momento como aquel, en que un enemigo común no solo acechaba el Santuario, sino también el Reino Marino. Solamente sentía que debía dejar salir todo aquello que había ido comprendiendo con los años y de lo que nunca había hablado.

-Es por eso que no te culpo por haber tenido aspiraciones mucho más altas. –La expresión de Saga se oscureció.- Probablemente, nadie en este lugar comprenda lo que sentías tan bien como yo. Saber que eres fuerte, probablemente el que más, y estar convencido de que puedes cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, del modo correcto o del modo equivocado, y ver cómo te privan de ello es… difícil. –Se pasó el casco de la Escama de la mano derecha a la izquierda, y se apartó un mechón de cabello que colocó tras su oreja.- Se que jamás dirás nada al respecto, pero en caso de que me preguntaras sobre ese asunto… -respiró hondo.- Si las cosas no hubieran tomado el camino que tomaron… -no estaba seguro de que mencionar el nombre del Dios de la Guerra fuera una buena idea.- Estoy seguro de que lo hubieras conseguido por ti mismo. Hubieras ocupado el trono de Shion.

-¿En serio lo crees así? –Kanon alzó una ceja.- Quizá yo era tu competencia personal… Pero mi rival en ese asunto estaba muy por encima de nosotros dos. Aunque solamente fuera por la pureza que desprendía…

-¿Qué más pruebas quieres? –En realidad, Kanon no se sorprendió al escuchar tal respuesta. Siempre supo aquella admiración ciega que su hermano sentía hacía Aioros y de aquel sutil, e increíble, sentimiento de inferioridad que Saga sentía cuando lo tenía cerca. No necesitaba que su hermano lo dijera para saberlo.- Puedes culparte todo lo que te plazca sobre lo ocurrido en los últimos quince años: engáñate, convéncete a ti mismo de lo débil que fuiste para no soportar lo que pasó. ¿Pero sabes qué? Siempre fuiste insoportablemente bueno, y fuiste el único en no darse cuenta de ello. Nunca terminaste de creer que eras lo suficientemente perfecto. Lo quieras o no, la realidad es que no eras más que un niño con un poder inigualable, te guste o no. Un niño. No solamente tú fallaste: yo te empujé a un precipicio, Aioros creyó tus estúpidas mentiras, y Shion tenía confianza ciega en tu capacidad de superar todo lo que se interpusiera en tu camino. –No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que el gesto de Saga se iba agravando. Nunca habían hablado de aquel asunto, por extraño que pareciera.- Aunque también podrías verle el lado bueno a todo ese asunto.

-¿Tiene un lado bueno?

-Estas aquí. Esa es la única prueba que necesitas. –Por un momento, Kanon distinguió una expresión de desconcierto nada habitual en su hermano.- Insisto, hubieras sido capaz de llegar al trono por ti mismo. Eras el aprendiz perfecto, el santo perfecto: dócil, reflexivo, tranquilo, con un cerebro _casi_ tan brillante como el mío… -el menor sonrió ante su propio comentario y, divertido, notó como Saga suprimió el deseo de voltear los ojos con fastidio.- Y con un poder prácticamente inigualable. No te creo tan estúpido como para no saber la importancia que jugaste en cada una de las Guerras Santas en que participaste. Puedes pensar lo que quieras de lo ocurrido, o del desenlace, en las Doce Casas, pero no había nadie capaz de hacerte frente en aquel momento… Ni a ti, ni a Ares, menos aún a ambos juntos. –Saga tragó saliva en el mismo instante en que pronunció aquel nombre, no le pasó desapercibido.- Esa batalla la ganaste _tú_ solito. Nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarte. –Su hermano permaneció en completo silencio, con la mandíbula apretada.- ¡Por los dioses! Mi _pequeña_ aspiración a conquistar el mundo se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes en cuando un mocoso con armadura de bronce utilizó tu recuerdo en mi contra después de pasar trece años maquinando una venganza contra ti.

-Pequeña aspiración… -murmuró negando suavemente con el rostro. Kanon sonrió.

-¿Quieres más ejemplos? Porque he guardado el mejor para el final…

-No estaba solo en esa batalla. –se apresuró a decir el mayor, sabiendo lo que seguía.

-No. No lo estabas. Pero no soy ningún idiota. Lo que todos hicisteis… o mejor dicho, hicimos, fue increíble. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Shion se dedicó a perder el tiempo con Dohko fingiendo una absurda batallita en lugar de haberos echado una mano a vosotros tres?

-Supongo que si yo hubiera vivido doscientos cincuenta años, y la mayor parte de ellos alejado de mi único amigo de la infancia… hubiera gastado un poquito de mi tiempo en un pequeño reencuentro con él. Aún estando en bandos opuestos.

-Si consideras que un encuentro de doce horas, es un pequeño encuentro entre amigos que hace tiempo que no se ven… si, quizá tengas razón. Probablemente Aioros y tú fuerais capaces de tal cosa. –Saga arrugó la frente.- Pero la cuestión es esta, Shion solamente utilizó su influencia para abriros la primera puerta, el resto las abristeis vosotros tres. Es cierto que individualmente hubiera sido imposible conseguirlo, pero quizá deberías reflexionar más a fondo a cerca de tu propia influencia en tus compañeros en aquella, y todas, las batallas que has librado, y el motivo por el que Shion te dejó manejar el asunto del modo en que tú quisieras y considerases oportuno.

-No hizo tal cosa, simplemente surgió así. Yo era el único que ya no tenía nada que perder.

-¿En serio? –Kanon lo miraba sin creerse una sola de esas palabras.- Porque lo que yo pienso es que el viejo estaba plenamente seguro de que ibais a cumplir con vuestro objetivo, si o si. Sabía de sobra que tú no fallarías de ningún modo posible, y que si para conseguir tu objetivo era necesario volar todo el Santuario por los aires, lo harías. Quizá tengas razón en eso de que tú eras el único de los tres que no tenía nada que perder y que por eso mismo fuiste la fuerza que le faltaba a Shura y Camus. Pero aún así… Si el viejo no pensase como yo, jamás se hubiera separado de vuestro lado. Y déjame recordarte un pequeño detalle sin importancia, eras tú al único al que conocía en plenas facultades. Shura y Camus no eran más que un par de mocosos la última vez que los vio. Shion confiaba ciegamente en ti cuando no eras más que un niño. Con más razón su fe se incremento al verte quince años después, ¿no crees?

De pronto, un nuevo relámpago iluminó la estancia, alargando las sombras que ambos proyectaban sobre el milenario suelo de piedra. El viento agitó las llamas de las antorchas y con su aullido salvaje interrumpió de algún modo su conversación. Una explosión de cosmos invadió hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos e instintivamente, ambos llevaron la vista hacia la salida, con los ojos bien abiertos. Solo unos metros frente a ellos, la escalinata que descendía hasta Tauro iniciaba su camino.

No necesitaban asomarse para saber que las llamas de Meridia habían comenzado a arder.

Kanon volteó a ver a su hermano en el preciso instante en que la armadura de Geminis lo envolvía. Le resulto imposible no recordar el momento en que aquel mismo ropaje lo envistió a él; sonrió. Nunca dejaría de impresionarle aquella imagen, porque definitivamente, la Tercera Armadura estaba hecha para él. Saga movió los dedos dentro del guantelete dorado, acomodándolos bien a sus manos. Dejó el casco en la suave superficie del pedestal de mármol. Al levantarse miró de soslayo a su hermano y giró sobre sus talones, encaminándose a la entrada de su Templo.

Kanon lo siguió con un creciente sentimiento de emoción en su interior, escuchando los tambores de guerra en su interior.

Ambos se detuvieron en lo alto de la escalera, la lluvia seguía castigando con fuerza aquel viejo rincón de Grecia, pero los dos se resguardaban bajo el cobijo de los altísimos techos de Géminis. Castor y Polux, inmortalizados en piedra observaban todo a sus flancos.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Si me ofrecieran ahora mismo el trono… no lo querría.

-Lo sé. Este es tú lugar, ¿no? –el mayor asintió.

-Nunca pensé que viviría para ver esto. –dijo Saga. Kanon lo miró, interrogante.- El tiempo en que Poseidon y Athena unieran fuerzas frente a un enemigo común.

-Yo tampoco. Claro, que tampoco me imagine volviendo a portar la Escama del Dragón de los Mares.

-Te sienta bien.

-Dilo. –Saga sonrió apenas perceptiblemente, ante la perspicacia de su gemelo.- No es lo mismo que Géminis, también lo sé.

Un estallido de cosmos en la misma entrada de Aries los silencio. La seriedad se instauró en el par de rostros idénticos y, por un momento, más largo de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, permanecieron en total silencio.

-Volverás, ¿verdad? –Un nuevo rayo iluminó el cielo a la vez que Saga formuló aquella pregunta. Kanon volteó a verlo una vez más, sorprendido.

-¿Lo dudas? –Analizó la normalmente impasible expresión de su hermano, e inesperadamente, descubrió alguna que otra grieta en aquella mascara impenetrable que siempre lucía ante el resto del mundo. Estaba… preocupado.- Ambos sabemos que no soy el mortal favorito de Poseidon. Y si tú no lo sabes, te lo digo yo. Y te diré algo más: alguien tiene que poner orden en esos seis mocosos si queremos mantener en pie Atlantis. ¿Quién mejor que yo? –Saga lo miró a los ojos, sin pasar por alto aquella sonrisa que intentaba transmitirle confianza.

-Tu lugar no está en el Reino Marino.

-¿Sabes? Puedo ser un completo desastre en algunas ocasiones, pero soy un desastre notablemente similar a ti. Eso me da algo de crédito.

-Lo sé. Pero no es eso... –Kanon alzó las cejas sorprendido. No era solo preocupación lo que transmitía su hermano. Era miedo.

-Escucha. –Sujetó la muñeca de Saga y lo forzó a mirarlo.- Iré a Atlantis y antes de que el Santuario se haya dado cuenta, mis pequeños Generales habrán cumplido con éxito su misión. ¡Son mis alumnos después de todo! –Saga sonrió con un gesto que era de todo, menos alegre.- Esto será temporal. Pienso volver. Atlantis es demasiado aburrido sin un hermano gemelo al que entorpecer el camino. –No sabía por qué, pero sentía, que nada de lo que dijera aliviaría aquel sentimiento que se había abierto paso en el pecho de Saga.- Solamente retomare mi puesto como General del Atlántico Norte por unas horas. –El mayor asintió.- Mi lealtad esta con vosotros, con Athena. Pero contigo por encima de todas las cosas. –La mandíbula de Saga se tensó.- Tú solo encárgate de que nuestros mocosos hagan lo que tienen que hacer. ¡Y por los dioses! ¡No se te ocurra perder!

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Tampoco se te ocurra morir. No me apetece heredar tu armadura a mi vuelta por tal motivo, y soportarla toda deprimida... Es hora de que aprendas a ganar sin dar tu vida en el intento.

-Mala hierba nunca muere…

-Lo sé.

Kanon miró a los ojos de su hermano por un momento. No tenía la menor duda de que Saga saldría victorioso de todas y cada una de sus batallas. Simplemente lo sabía. No temía por él. Pero si le preocupaba lo mucho que su hermano era capaz de poner en juego por defender aquello en que creía. Quizá era un pensamiento egoísta… pero no podía evitarlo.

De pronto, sintió algo que no había notado desde que tuviera al menos… ocho años: la irrefrenable necesidad de abrazarlo. Lo atrajo hacia si sin pensarlo, pillándolo totalmente desprevenido. Aunque en un primer momento Saga se quedó estático y no respondió al gesto, segundos después Kanon pudo sentir el calor de su respiración en su cuello. Aquello era suficiente, era consciente de que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar ante las muestras de cariño.

-Cuídate. Patéale el trasero a esa basura. Yo haré lo mismo. Estarás orgulloso de mí. –Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió como Saga apretaba el abrazo.

-Lo estoy. –Kanon sonrió, agradecido.- Te estaré esperando.

El menor rompió el abrazo, para perderse una vez más en el mar esmeralda de los ojos de su gemelo. Por primera vez en años, veía algo en aquella mirada. Le devolvió una inusual sonrisa dulce y tranquila, antes de darle la espalda y descender los primeros escalones. Sintió el frio de la lluvia, y la mirada de su gemelo clavada en él.

Volteó por un segundo a verlo una vez más y allí estaba, como si la conversación anterior jamás hubiera tenido lugar. Su larga melena añil se agitaba furiosa, entremezclándose con la fina capa blanca de seda, bajo el azote inclemente del viento. Su rostro ya no lucía preocupado, ni triste. Su expresión era fiera y rebosante de seguridad, orgullosa: como siempre.

Kanon abrió su Triangulo Dorado, y antes de desaparecer en él, amplió su sonrisa.

Ya no se lo diría hasta que aquella absurda guerra hubiera terminado, pero él también estaba orgulloso.

-X-

**NdA:** ¡Eah! En primer lugar, y lo más importante, espero que mi humilde participación en esta actividad haya sido de tu gusto Elyon. Me hubiera gustado acercarme más a tus gustos, pero me temo que soy totalmente incapaz de escribir yaoi, y visto eso, no tenía la menor idea sobre que pareja escribir un lemmon hetero. Así que… Dama se vio obligada a tirar de su siempre útil recurso: el drama, sus personajes favoritos… y de una vieja idea mía. Espero que a pesar de esto, te haya gustado.

A los demás espero, igualmente, que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Un saludito y felices fiestas!

_La Dama de las Estrellas_


End file.
